


Let Me Take Care of You

by f0rever15elf



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Food mention, Hurt/Comfort, Nudity, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, alcohol mention, smoking mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rever15elf/pseuds/f0rever15elf
Summary: It’s taken a long time, but Javi finally allows himself to be soft with you, taking care of you after a rough day at work. Tonight is all about you.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Let Me Take Care of You

Javier Peña is not what most would call a soft man. He’s passionate, yes, and deeply cares for people in his own way, but he is definitely not soft. You learned this quite early in your escapades with him. He had bumped into you one day at the Mercado, and then again at the bar he frequented that night, and so things followed with him waking in your bed in the middle of the night and slipping quietly away.

That chance meeting became routine, him frequenting your apartment on days that were just too hard. He would be rough with you when you asked, but the goodbye was always the same; a whiskey kiss and gentle caress as “ _Duerma bien, querida”_ floated past you on whiffs of cigarette smoke as he returned to the hell he knew as his day to day.

You aren’t sure when the attachment truly started; when the lingering smell of his cigarettes caused your heart to ache and the empty whiskey glass brought tears to your eyes. You know he isn’t a man to be tied down. He had told you as much that first night at the bar, but you still brought him home with you. No one could blame you for it, so few could resist the charms of Javier Peña. Maybe it was the lingering kiss as he said goodbye, or maybe it was the way his hand cradled your cheek as he moaned the most beautiful things into your ear. You can’t be sure, even now.

The night you pulled away from him, Javier felt his heart shatter. He had been coming to you more often, joining you in bed almost every night. He felt safe with you, sheltered from the hell of the Colombian Cartel madness he fought through every day. They couldn’t touch him while he was here, with you. He was as addicted to you as any man could be, and he was terrified. The way you crossed your arms over your chest, shielding yourself from him, brought tears to his eyes.

“ _Cariño?”_ he rasped, hands still reaching for you as you shook your head violently.

“I can’t do this anymore, Javi. I can’t keep saying goodbye.”

Javier’s heart pounded in his chest, his blood rushing in his ears. “I don’t understand.” It was a lie, he understood completely, but he wanted – no – _needed_ to hear the words from your lips. Those gorgeous lips that he craved every moment he wasn’t kissing you.

“The kisses and caresses, Javi.” You looked at him with tearful eyes, a singular trail running down your perfect face. “I know what we agreed to months ago, but I can’t maintain it. I can’t keep loving you like I do. Not while I _love you_ like I do. I can’t keep saying goodbye.”

You had said it, the words he needed to hear from you to tip him over that edge he was too scared to jump from on his own. You had said them with such clarity and confidence that his heart froze in his just for a moment. He took a step towards you, reaching for you again. His safety, his harbor. His _querida._ “Then let’s stop saying goodbye,” he whispered, carefully laying his hands on your arms, thumbs rubbing soothing circles. He could barely believe the words coming from his lips. He knew how dangerous this was, how big of a target this put on his back, but he was selfish. He needed you. And he wanted you to need him.

“What?” you breathed, shaken at the proposition from the last man on Earth you would ever expect to ask such a thing. “I… I don’t….” The words were lost to you as you stared into his eyes. Eyes that held such tenderness, you felt as thought you could melt into them.

“Let’s stop saying goodbye, _querida_.” His heart thundered against his rib cage and he prayed to whatever God may exist that you didn’t hear.

“But… your informants…?” He shook his head at that, squeezing your arms gently. He cared for his girls, he trusted them, but none of them were you. 

“Not if they mean saying goodbye to you again. I am tired, _cariño._ I’m tired of saying goodbye to you.” The way your face softened is something he would never forget. You melted into his arms then, burying your face in his chest as you sobbed with relief while his arms wrapped around you. He would never be saying that goodbye again.

~~~

It’s a rare day that he’s off from work. Even on holidays Javi manages to make work for himself, his drive in the hunt for Escobar unyielding. But today, when Steve and Carrillo saw you bring him lunch while looking like death warmed over from exhaustion, they all but chased him from the building as they insisted he go do something nice for you. He had tried to grab a file to take with him, but Steve slapped his hand so hard it was still red hours later. 

You had been working long hours recently, volunteering at the orphanage a block from the house. Children left alone after Cartel raids, the result of Escobar proving his point loud and clear that he was in charge, and that wasn’t going to change any time soon. Javi knew it weighed heavy on your shoulders, waking up to hold you as the nightmares plagued you nearly every night. Steve and Carrillo are right. He needs to take care of you, do something nice for you. And he has the perfect idea. He guns his truck, heading to the Mercado to procure what he needs. 

It’s another late night for you tonight, and you don’t stumble through the front door till well past nine, hungry and tired and ready to break down. Four siblings were brought in today, another result of a Sicario raid. You know you’ll be hearing them in your dreams tonight.

“Javi?” you call out, praying he’s home as you’ve been wanting to bury your face against his chest for just a few moments all day. To make the world stop for just a few moments as you lost yourself in him.

“ _Querida,_ ” he calls from the kitchen, and you follow the sound and smell. It smells warm and savory and spicy and your stomach growls loudly at the promise of a decent meal instead of your usual TV dinner. You find Javi stirring a pot on the stove, only stopping to flash you a lopsided smile as you make your way over to him. “Welcome home, love.” He punctuates the statement with a soft kiss on top of your head as you wrap your arms around his middle, looking on curiously.

“What are you making?” Your voice sounds so heavy and tired, he can’t wait to help ease your pain tonight. 

“ _Mole de pollo_. I remember you saying how much you liked it last time I made it.” Your stomach growls louder, agreeing for you and he chuckles, lifting the spoon to let you taste. The moan from your lips borders on erotic as the richness coats your tongue.

“When you finally retire from the DEA, we need to open a restaurant.”

His lips twitch up in a mirthful grin, nodding as he pulls the mole off the heat to fix the plates. “We’ll see about it, _amor_. I might just want to go live on Dad’s ranch with you, have a quiet life.” He presses one more gentle kiss to your temple before ushering you to the table. When he finally joins you, setting your plate in front of you, you finally feel yourself starting to relax. “After this, I have a surprise for you.”

“Javi, baby, I’m not sure I’m in the mood for surprises tonight. It was a hard day at the orphanage today.” The look you give him breaks his heart, and he knows he needs to get the two of you out of here as soon as he can. Just further motivation to take down Escobar.

“I promise _querida_ , this is a good surprise. I took the afternoon off to make sure everything is perfect.” He gives you that smile that he knows makes you weak in the knees, watching you melt in front of him and finally nod.

“Alright. Surprise after dinner, then I really just want to sleep baby. Tomorrow is going to be another long day.”

“Anything for you, _cariño_.” He reaches over to give your hand a gentle squeeze before tucking in to finish dinner. “Tonight, I’m taking care of you.” 

When you finish, you move to clear your plate, rolling up your sleeves to do the dishes. Javi quickly intercepts you, insisting you leave the dishes as he ushers you back to the bedroom. “Remember what I said? Let me take care of you tonight, lover. You always take such great care of me, let me return the favor.” As he turns you to the bedroom, you feel so overcome with emotion that you could cry, leaning heavily into his side. His strong arms steady you as you work to get your wits back about you. The lights are out, but he’s found a string of Christmas lights that he’s hung around the room, casting a gentle and cozy glow that’s so much kinder on your eyes than the harsh overhead lights. Your favorite pajama pants and one of his worn and threadbare shirts sit folded on the bed, waiting for you. However, instead of leading you to the bed to change, he turns you to the bathroom. When you see what waits for you, you finally let the tears run free as the stress of the day finally breaks through the resolve you had built up.

He’s set out candles around the tub, a fresh bouquet of flowers in a vase on the counter next to your towel. “Let me run the water, and then you can sit and relax, okay?” He lifts your chin to look into his eyes, so soft with his care for you as the calloused pads of his thumbs wipe away the stray tears trailing down your face. With a tender kiss to your forehead, he lets you go to admire the flowers as he runs the bath, steam slowly filling the room.

“Will you join me, Javi?” you whisper as you wrap your arms around his waist again when he turns back to you. “Please? Just to hold me while I relax?”

His arms come up around you, resting on your hips as he smiles down at you. “Is that what you want, _querida?”_ You nod, giving him the pout he could never resist, even if he wasn’t dedicated to making this night completely about you. He pecks your pouty lips, relishing in the action turning the pout to a smile and nods. “If that’s what my sweet girl wants, that’s what my sweet girl gets.” You flash him as much of a grin as you can before burying your face in his chest, breathing him in. He lets you, standing there holding you as you take what you need from him until after a moment pulling away. “Let’s get you out of these, okay?” He asks as his hands fiddle with the hem of your blouse.

With a nod, you step back and move to disrobe, but Javi stops you with his hands resting over yours. “Let me take care of you,” he repeats, voice quiet and so unbelievably gentle. His fingers work at the buttons of your blouse, popping them open with the same tender care they trace on your body. Slowly, he pushes the garment from your shoulders, letting it pool on the floor around you. He then traces his fingertips up your arms, soothing and gentle as he reaches around you to unclasp your bra and let it join your blouse, forgotten on the floor.

“ _Te quiero,”_ floats his voice on the steam of the room as the pads of his fingers trace along your body, down to the button of your slacks. His eyes never leave your face as he pushes them from your hips before taking your hands to guide you in stepping out of them. Finally, he hooks your panties, guiding them down your legs, all the while keeping his eyes on your face. There is no lust in the actions tonight, no fiery need to demand a reaction from your body. No, this is pure adoration on his face as he runs his hands along your legs as he stands, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips as he reaches his full height once more.

With a glance to the side, he sees the tub full and reaches to turn off the water. He quickly disrobes with far less elegance than when he aided you out of your own clothes before stepping in, suppressing a groan at the heat of the water. It had been too long since he had slowed down enough to take a bath. He holds his hand out to you and you take it, allowing him to lead you into the water. Unlike your lover, you make no move to suppress the weary groan as the water soothes the ache from your sore legs. He turns you to face away from him before guiding you both down into the water, situating you between his legs with your back against his chest.

“Javier, this is just what I needed,” you murmur, allowing your head to rest back on his shoulder as your eyes slip closed. His hands are never still, running along your arms, your shoulders, your breasts, soothing your body as you slowly relax into him. The day falls away to the feeling of Javier against you, his hands tracing comforting lines along your skin while his lips lavish your head and shoulder with sweet kisses. No playful nibbles or passionate marking tonight, no groping of your exposed breasts, just a peppering of adoration in the most intimate way Javi knows how. He showers your body with little affections, showing you without words just what you mean to him. 

With time, the candles burn down and the water begins to cool, resulting in your peaceful dozing becoming less comfortable. Javi hums against your skin before murmuring that it’s time to get out. You slur something that constitutes a response, exhaustion and peacefulness weighing heavy in your tone. “I’ve got you,” he hums, standing with you before helping you onto the bathroom mat. You reach for your towel but he stops you once again, taking the soft cloth and running it over your body to dry you. You stand there, letting him do this for you as you nearly fall asleep on your feet, only finding the energy to open your eyes when you hear his soft chuckle. Your tired eyes find his own sparkling with a light that you rarely see. He’s open and vulnerable and _yours_ and you’re so in love with him you feel as though your heart will burst.

Once you’re dry, he quickly towels off himself before taking your hand again, leading you to bed. He helps to dress you, cupping your cheek gently after he does. His heart is spilling over at the sight of you, happy and sleepy and barely keeping your eyes open. He pulls the sheets of the bed back, and if you had been awake enough, you’d have realized that the bed had been made. It’s something you usually do, but had failed to do this morning in your rush to get to work. You crawl into bed, recognizing the smell and feel of fresh sheets before tossing Javi a slightly confused look. He simply chuckles and places a kiss on your forehead as he tucks you in before climbing into bed next to you.

“I thought fresh sheets might be a nice thing to come home to tonight.” His arms find their way around you, pulling you up against his chest as he tucks you under his chin. Here, you are safe from everything. The tendrils of the horror you face outside unable to touch you so long as you’re safe here in Javier’s arms. His fingers trace feather soft across your skin and your body quickly relaxes.

“This is perfect Javi. Thank you so much.” Your words are slurred, mumbled against his chest but he understands you nonetheless. His angel kissed lips press so softly against your forehead and your lips curl into a sleepy smile. “I love you.” They’re the last words you manage to get out before sleep finally takes you. Tonight, the nightmares will not find you.

A tender smile plays across Javier’s lips at your words, and he whispers them back to you, not wanting to disturb the rest you so desperately need. He would follow you soon enough, but for right now, all he wants is to stay like this, feeling you peaceful and relaxed in his arms.

Javier Peña is not a soft man, but tonight, seeing the happiness and peace this brought you, he thinks that maybe it’s time he became one. Anything and everything for you.


End file.
